


Don’t Worry, Bee Happy

by Wargurl83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Dean's language is the reason for the T rating, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, I've been informed that it's Destiel even if you don't squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: Dean doesn't get time off.  So when he does, he tends to take every advantage of it that he can.  Except there are dicks with wings that just won't leave him alone.





	Don’t Worry, Bee Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I work from home, and its nice enough outside now that I can sit outside and work on my porch. We have bees, and they were chasing around the wasps that kept trying to bother me, and I couldn't help but think of Castiel when I saw them. I posted a prompt to the #ProfoundBond Discord, and they encouraged me to write it. So I did. So here you go guys. Thanks for giving me back my words. -Jen

Dean Winchester didn’t get much time off, so when he did, he tended to take every advantage of that downtime.  Granted, that usually meant that he was working on Baby or hiding out in his room at the Bunker, but sometimes, a man just needed to get out of the house and do something mindless.  Usually that meant fishing, but since there was not a lake worth fishing in anywhere close to the Bunker, that meant that he was grabbing his favorite Vonnegut novel and hiding out in the woods.

What he _hadn’t_ counted on was the wasps and hornets that would be out in the forest.

The first time he had gone out to the woods, he had just taken his book and a chair to sit in and plopped himself under the first tree he found.  He got to sit and read for a grand total of _five fucking minutes_ before the swarm of yellow jackets found him and he had to high-tail it back to the Bunker.

The second time, he took some wasp spray with him.  As it turned out, the can was empty, and he came back to the Bunker sporting stings along his arms and neck.  Thankfully he was not allergic to the sting, but _damn_ did they hurt. 

The third time, he decided _fuck that forest_ and elected to stay closer to the Bunker and found a shady spot.  He should have _known_ that it wasn’t going to work, and _this_ time, they stung him _under his goddamn shirt_ and on his lower back.  _Fuck_ that shit hurt. 

Castiel was at the Bunker when he scrambled inside this time, and the angel peered at him, worry washed over his face as he watched Dean grumble his way through the kitchen and stalked to the bathroom to shower and change.  When Dean emerged a half-hour later, still muttering under his breath about ‘dicks with wings’, Castiel became alarmed. 

“Dean, are you being bothered by angels again?”

Dean stopped and looked confused for half a second.  “Angels, why would you… oh right, angel hearing.  No Cas, the ‘dicks with wings’ this time are wasps that have decided they have a personal fucking vendetta with me when I try to go outside and read.”  Dean turned his back on the angel and lifted the back of his flannel and undershirt up high enough so that Castiel could see the welts on his lower back.  “The fuckers got me pretty good this time though, and it’s going to hurt to sit for a while.”

Castiel huffed and rolled his eyes while reaching out to lay his first two fingers on Dean’s forehead.  “Is that better, Dean?” he asked, fighting back a smile.  Dean huffed out a laugh and shook his head.  “You should save your mojo for important shit Cas, not stupid shit like this.”  Castiel just squinted at the hunter, not understanding why this wasn’t “important shit”.  “Dean, you know that I am here to protect you from harm, regardless of the source.  I don’t mind making sure that you are able to sit down comfortably.”  Castiel nodded to himself, marking the end of the conversation, and with a flutter of wings, he left the Bunker.

“I hate it when he does that shit,” Dean grumbled to himself.

 ***************

The next time Dean had downtime, it was a warm spring day, and instead of working on Baby in the garage, he pulled her out into the sunshine to change her oil.  He kept a wary eye out for the winged fuckers but didn’t see anything much other than a few bumblebees lazily flying around the flowers that Cas had planted during the time he was human.  He sighed in relief, and happily crawled under the Impala to drain the oil into the pan.  When the oil finished draining, he replaced the plug and pushed himself out from under the car, surprised to be face to, err, face, with a small bee.  The little black and yellow insect flitted its wings a little.  Dean eyed the little fuzz-butt warily. 

“You’re not going to sting me, are you?  Please don’t sting me.”  “Dean,” a gravelly voice came from the garage door, “bees won’t sting you unless you antagonize them into doing so.”  Dean sat up sharply and smashed his head into the bumper of the Impala, scaring away the little bee.  The hunter groaned and fell back to the ground, seeing stars for a short moment before he could blink them away. “Damn it Cas, don’t _do_ that.”  Dean slithered out the rest of the way from under the car and sat up with a hand pressed to his forehead.  He waved away the angel when he started to come forward to assess the damage he had done to himself.  “’M fine, Cas, just a little bump to the head.  What do you mean they won’t sting me unless I antagonize them to do so?”

Castiel nodded, and explained, “The subfamily Apinae, which contains all of the pollinating and stingless bees, are generally worker bees and are not aggressive unless the hive is threatened, or they are injured.  So, if you leave them alone, they will leave you alone,” he finished with a shrug. 

Dean nodded and climbed to his feet.  “Thanks Cas, I’ll be sure to leave them alone.  Are they all fuzzy like that?  Big and bumbling?”  Castiel nodded his head.  “Honey bees are not ‘fuzzy’, but they are also generally marked in black and yellow stripes, and generally leave humans alone as well.  Don’t worry Dean, they won’t harm you, and I find them to be very cute.” 

And with a flutter of wings, Cas was gone again.  Dean just rolled his eyes and finished changing the oil in the Impala.

***************

Dean decided that he was going to try to read outside again.  The last few times he had ventured out into the yard, he’d seen more bees than wasps, so he dragged his chair to a shady spot and settled down to read.  He listened to the droning of the bees as they bumbled around from flower to flower and found himself watching them after a while.  And then, something strange happened. 

He noticed a different sound, one that was a higher pitch than the bumblebees made when they flew around.  He looked around sharply, and with slowly dawning horror, realized there was a yellow jacket making its way towards him.  He drew in a sharp breath, ready to bolt for the Bunker.  But then out of nowhere, a small bumblebee charged the winged dick.  Was it… was it _chasing_ the wasp?  Dean held his breath, watching the tiny-but-fierce fight unfolding before him.  _Yes_ , that little bumblebee was _chasing_ the wasp away.  Dean’s jaw dropped open in shock as he watched the yellow jacket give up the fight as lost and fly away.  The little black and yellow bug made its way back to the flowers and went about its business.  Dean just shook his head and went back to his book.               

***************

The next time he had downtime, Sam decided that he wanted to have a _picnic_ out in the woods, citing that they had never done anything like that when they were kids.  Dean grumbled a little, but ultimately agreed, making his brother promise there would be something with meat that he could eat, and not just that rabbit food that Sammy ate.  He sent up a prayer to Cas, letting him know that he was welcome to join them, even if he didn’t need to eat.  Cas was a part of their family now, and he thought that it would be a nice change of pace for the three of them to be in the woods and _not_ chasing down something that was trying to eat them.  Or something chasing them trying to eat them.  Or worse. 

The boys made their way out into the woods, steering away from the first two spots that Dean had tried to read at.  Dean just shrugged at his brother when he asked why, and replied, “There are assholes with wings out here, Sammy, and I’m tired of being chased down and stung.”  Sam just nodded and chose a different tree to sit under.

The two hunters sat down with their chairs and lunch, and prepared to dig in.  And then came the sound.  That _horrible_ sound.  The high-pitched whining of a dozen or more pairs of wings heading straight for them.  Dean gulped down the bite he had just taken of his sandwich and looked around wildly for the source of that terrifying sound.  The swarm was heading toward them from the right-hand side, and they were _quick_.  Then, out of the blue, a lower droning sound started.  A black cloud was moving toward the swarm from the direction of the Bunker. 

Sam stared.  “Are those...” “Yeah Sam.  That’s a _fuck ton_ of bumblebees.  We need to get out of here, ASAP,” Dean replied.  The two clouds collided in the middle of the forest, and Dean and Sam observed the most bizarre (which is saying something, for them) fight they had ever witnessed.  The cloud of bees rammed into the swarm of hornets that was making its way to the boys.  They watched, rooted to the spot, as the furry insects battered the winged assholes to the ground, chased them around the clearing they were in, and generally wreaked havoc on the host of hornets.  The little bumblebees had the upper hand with their sheer numbers, but they were not without losses.  In the end, the hornets were either dead or fleeing for their little asshole lives, and the bumblebees droned their way over to the brothers and hovered around them, seeming to protect them.  One little bee made its way over to Dean and alighted on his shoulder, seeming to collapse on itself in exhaustion. 

Sam’s mouth dropped open.  “Dean… what the hell man?!” “You think I got any idea? Man, it seems like the little guys are protecting me!  They do this every time a hornet or wasp show up, why I have no fucking clue!” Dean snapped back at his brother, trying _very_ hard not to move and dislodge the bee on his shoulder.  A flutter of wings announced Castiels’ presence.  “Dean, Sam, I came as soon as I heard.  Are you both alright?” 

They turned (in Dean’s case, very slowly) toward the angel standing behind them and gaped.  “Care to explain, Cas?” Dean inquired.  A faint blush spread across the cheekbones of the angel.  “Ah, well.  I asked the bees that have taken up residence in the garden here to keep an eye out for you.  After your last run in with the wasps that stung you so badly, I had hoped…”, he trailed off, uncomfortable with the stares he was getting from the brothers.  “What”, he grated out.  “The wasps and hornets wouldn’t leave you alone and you don’t get enough time to enjoy yourself as it is, and I wanted, I just… I just wanted to make sure that you were OK!  So, I had a conversation with them and asked them to watch over you as if you were one of their queens”, Castiel finished in a rush.  He was full on blushing now.   Sam just rolled his eyes and asked, “Are you two for real?!  Cas, you asked _bees_ to watch over Dean?  For real?”  He threw his hands up and turned towards his brother.  “I’m going to sit down and enjoy the rest of my lunch.  I don’t, I just, I can’t even with you two!”  And with that, Sam turned his back on the angel and his brother, plopped back down in his chair, and continued with his interrupted lunch.

Dean continued to stand there and stared at Castiel.  “You… You asked a bunch of bees to watch out for me?  Really?  But, why?  I don’t…”, he trailed off, uncertain what he was trying to say to the angel.  Dean looked over to the small bee on his shoulder.  In a small voice, he continued, “Thanks, Cas.  I uh, I don’t… Just, thank you, man.”  Castiel’s eyes warmed, and he smiled at the hunter.  “You are very welcome, Dean.  They, especially that one on your shoulder, have taken a liking to you.  The first time that they watched out for you it was a personal favor to me, but now… They truly do like you.”  Castiel walked over to Dean, and brushed the little insect on his shoulder, and a small pulse of Grace rang out, soft and warm like a summer breeze.  The little bee roused itself from its exhaustion but declined to join its mates in the still-droning cloud above them, more than content to stay on Dean’s shoulder.  Castiel then passed Dean and walked over to the little battleground.  Another small pulse of Grace rang out, and the bees who had not survived the skirmish roused and lazily droned over to their brethren. 

Dean shook himself from his stupor, and carefully turned back towards his abandoned chair, and slowly lowered himself back into it.  He leaned back over and gathered the sandwich he had been eating, brushed off the leaves that had gathered on it, and bit into it.  Castiel joined them, sitting down on the forest floor.  Sam fished a beer from the cooler they had brought with them, tossed it to Cas, and continued eating his sandwich.  They finished their lunch, packed up and headed back to the Bunker, the little bee droning behind Dean. 


End file.
